1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly but not exclusively to portable storage devices and antivirus programs.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer viruses, worms, Trojans, and spyware are examples of malicious codes that have plagued computer systems throughout the world. Although there are technical differences between each type of malicious code, malicious codes are collectively referred to herein as “viruses.” Likewise, programs that are designed to combat malicious codes are referred to herein as “antivirus.” Antivirus programs are widely available from a variety of vendors including Trend Micro, Inc.
Although the threat posed by viruses is well known, some users still operate their computers with inadequate virus protection (e.g., out of date antivirus program) or even without any form of virus protection. The increased usage of portable storage devices exacerbates the situation by facilitating data transfer from one computer to another. For example, Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash memory devices, also referred to as a “USB stick,” are commonly used to copy data from one computer for loading into another. If the USB stick has been inserted in even one computer that has no virus protection, the USB stick could potentially spread viruses to the other computers.